FOREVER JINXED
by Ink51
Summary: Jinx Maylan at Hogwarts. may or may not follow the story at times.. for a friend. please if you have any ideas any ideas at all for this story message me. thanx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I dont own harry potter and this is a story for one of my friends. Okay on with the story.

* * *

**FOREVER JINXED **

* * *

OoOoO

Name: Jinx Maylan

Hair color: Golden tan

Eye color: pale green

Mudblood

Tense to stay out side the crowd

Likes to listen to muggle music

Hangs around Luna Lovegood and her friends

* * *

OoOoO

11 year old Jinx Maylan leaped through a large England-country field

filled with tall grass and pink, yellow, and blue wild flowers in a baby blue

shot-sleeved dress. A wide smile was painted on her face and in her arms

lay a small snow-white ferret whose small tongue licked the showing

sunkissed skin of her right arm. A loud whistle filled the air; Jinx stopped

and looked to her small red farm house to see her father waving a piece of

paper. The small-for-her-age 11 year old ran back to her house, once she

was on the porch and catching her breath, she looked up at her father

"Yes dad…do you need something?" she panted. Her dad handed her a piece

Of what looked like parchment. "It came." He breathed, she looked at him

Confused before it clicked and she snatched it out of his hand.

_Dear Jinx Maylan,_

_In RECOGNITION of your COURAGE, LOYALTY, and INTELLIGENCE, _

_you have hereby been accepted as an HONORARY STUDENT _

_at HOGWATS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I don't own Harry Potter.......and I doing this for a friend.

* * *

OoOoO Year one OoOoO

It's been a week sense Jinx got her letter, some man named

Professor Snape had come to pick her up. She was amazed at he size of

Hogwarts, _I'm gonna get lost and die in this place. _She screamed inside her

head. "Is it true?" Jinx looked up to see a boy with slicked back light blond

hair with two larger boys behind him talking to another boy with dark brown

hair and a boy with red\orange hair "They're all saying that Harry Potter has

come to Hogwarts." _Who? _The boy with brown hair nodded "This is Crabbe

and this is Goyel," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where harry was

looking. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The redheaded boy gave a

slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked

at him. "Think my name's Funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My

father told me about all the Weasleys." He turned back to Harry. "You'll

soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You

don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I tell

who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said cool. They didn't say

any thing else, they just glared at each other untill an old looking woman

came out and tapped on his sholder. He looked at her and then fell back in

line beside jinx. they had walked in to a large room that looked like the

dinning hall and started to get sorted. "Luna Lovegood." a small girl a little

taller than her walked up. "RAVENCLAW" the hat yelled and the room apploded.

"Jinx Maylan" Jinx looked up and walked over to the sorting hat. It sat on her

head for a minute before yelling out, "RAVENCLAW" the room clapped as she

walked over to the Ravenclaw table her sholder leangth dirty blond hair waving

behind her. "Draco Malfoy" before the hat was fully on his head it yelled Slytherin.

"Hello.I'm Luna." a voice said in a dreamy tone. "Jinx." she said shacking luna's

hand. "I've never heared of the Maylans' are you a Pure-blood?" she asked

"Pure-blood?" Jinx asked "Where both your parents arewizards." Luna said

eating the food that just showed up "Oh...than no." Jinx said Looking down

"Oh. so you have one muggle parent and one wizarding one." Luna said "Nope."

Jinx bit into the green apple she was holding as Luna looked up at her in suprise

"None of my family is wizarding or whatever. I'm not really sure where my

powers or magic comes from." Luna smiled at her. "Good... at least theres somthing 

iteresting here besides Harry Potter." Luna said as she and Jinx eat dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I own nothing

* * *

OoOoO 4 years later OoOoO

* * *

A girl with slicked back dirty-blond in five French braids that fell to the

back of her knees walked alongside a girl a little taller than her that wore

radish earrings "so…Jinx, what class do you have now?" Luna asked the

dirty-blond girl. Jinx turned "Potions." She said pointing at the door just

ahead "Okay. Bye, see you at lunch." Luna said as Jinx turned into the

room. Jinx looked around…but no one was there. "You're just early Ms.

Maylan" she whipped around to see Professor Snape behind her with a very

small smile. Jinx just nodded and walked to the front of the class and sat

down in the first desk she came to. Ten minutes later the class was full and

every pair of eyes was on the professor. "Now, this is a group project and I

have already picked the groups." He said with his back turned to the class.

He listed of several groups, and the he came to a group that was not the

best choice. "Mr. Crabbe, , Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Maylan." The room

went quite. Some Slytherin girls glared holes into her back as jinx walked

and sat down by Draco as Prof. Snape showed them the Potion they were to

make. Draco and jinx got the supplies their group would need while Crabbe

and Goyel got the cauldron. Potions went by fast and quietly for the quartet,

when the bell(or whatever they have) rang Jinx cleaned up their desk with a

wave of her wand a bolted out of the class room, to the dinning room.

* * *

OoOoO before Dinner OoOoO

* * *

Luna was back at the ravenclaw dorm room and Jinx had desided to take a

walk. "Malfoy your just sad and Pathetic." Jinx stopped to see what was going

on, Draco looked red in the face "I'll show you sad and pathetic." he snarled, he

drew his wand and amid it at the back of Harry's head. But, before he could hex

Potter, She ran strait past Draco and his goons and also in doing so she grabbed

his wand and took of with it as the Golden trio turned around but they only cought

the sight of Jinx running at full speed and Draco and the other Slytherin's he had

with him about 20 ft. away from her. Jinx ran in to a garden like place she looked

around for her presuers but saw some huffelpuffs', Griffendors', and Ravenclaws'

looking at her weirdly. She lifed the wand up and put a finger to her lips and the

people nodded recenising it as Draco's and turned away as she climed up the

tree in the middle of the garden and got half way to the top when Draco and his

posie came in. "Where is she?!?" Draco yelled to himself and the bystander who

just left. They looked around for Jinx for more than 5 minutes, one time during that

someone walked around the trunk of the tree _"Dont Look up...Dont look up." _Jinx

wispered in her head. Finally most of them gave up and left for the great hall, but

only when it was just Draco looking did she come out of hiding. She jumped out of the

tree landing right behind him makeing him whip around. He towered above her being a

bout a foot taller than her, she smiled kindly at him but, he only glared. Suddenly he

grabbed her shoulders and pinned her agianst the tree trunk "Give me my wand. NOW!"

She shackenly reached into the pocket by his hip on his robes and pulled out his wand.

He looked at her "you...you had it the w-whole time." she wimpered as his thums pressed

into the preasher points on her shoulders. He let her go,Her head down and stalked off to

the great hall. She sighed and looked up a smirk on her face.


End file.
